Rinse and Repeat
by EnthuzedPeruse
Summary: Ryou had always liked the spirit. (Though he doesn't know it yet) One-Shot, Lemon


Ryou Bakura has heard voices his entire life.

More accurately, he's heard _a voice_.

It first happened when he was nine, after receiving a gift from one of his father's expeditions to Egypt. He wore it every day.

 _This is my new host?_

The voice never spoke to him after that, only commenting on what was going on around him. The voice was vulgar, mean, and a little bit petty.

 _That girl can't draw for shit,_ he heard in an art class at 11 years old.

 _Fucking retarded faggot,_ it remarked when another student in History class could not properly answer a question on Egyptian history. Ryou was only 13, and giggled immaturely at the vulgarity of the insult.

When he turned 15, the voice started directly speaking to him. It was when he was crossing a street, wearing headphones and lost in thought. He didn't see the car. Ryou was flung to the other side of the road, feeling the wind in the wake of the car on his neck. It felt like being pushed. Frantically, he looked around to see his savior.

He was alone. A couple of other pedestrians looked at him.

 _Don't get us killed, host._

Ryou rather liked it when he heard the voice. He felt alone. With a father always away and a deceased mother and sister, it was easy for him to isolate himself away from others. He had friends, sure. But they stopped being friends after the last school bell. Ryou never saw them outside of classes.

 _Invite them over,_ the voiced hissed ominously during a light-hearted conversation with friends.

Ryou obliged.

A bout of short-term amnesia and a game of Monster World later, and Ryou's friends lay in comas for months.

Ryou moved. The voice murmurmed, _It's alright, host. They weren't your real friends anyway._

Ryou knew the voice had something to do with it. Still, he wore the gift his father had given him. Still, he obeyed the voice when it insisted he make new friends at the next school.

Rinse and repeat.

Rinse and repeat.

Eventually he ended up in Domino City and met Yugi Moto. He learned everything. About the Millennium Items, about a feud that has been raging for 3000 years, about the Pharaoh.

He learned about the Thief King as well.

He was tall in stature and well-built. His white hair contrasted unnaturally with his dark skin. A deep scar added to his mystique. He wore a red coat, one that was intentionally loud and obvious. It said, "I am a King, I hide from no one" as he stealthed in the shadows. He was a thief, a criminal, a vagrant.

Ryou romanticized his vision of the thief.

(Though he didn't know it yet.)

After the final fight, the one that sent Pharaoh into the afterlife and concluded a 3000 year old war, Ryou and the voice had their first conversation.

It happened after Ryou arrived back home from Egypt, jet-lagged and trying to make sense of the past few months. His world had been turned upside down, and now he had to go back to normal life to a normal school to have a normal interactions with normal people.

Ryou did not know what to make about the loss of the voice. It was such a natural part of his life, and he was grieving the loss of a person he had never known.

It only took a day for the voice to come back.

Ryou hustled up the stairs to his apartment. He wasn't in a rush. Ryou wanted to get away from everyone and hide in the peace of his isolation. His trip to the grocery story earlier that day took all of the energy he could muster, but he knew that he needed to restock his pantry after the trip.

Ryou stumbled on the top of the stairs. He tried to recover his balance, shifting to one foot and then the other in what looked like a rare bird's mating dance. He flace-planted. Food scattered everywhere. A can rolled under the handrail and all the way down the stair shaft.

A maniacal laugh echoed all around in the stair well. Ryou whipped his head around to find the source.

 _You're such a moron._

The sun couldn't shine as bright as Ryou's smile.

He was back.

The thief talked to him more now. He would comment on Ryou's daily routine, make fun of his friends (though he sounded less bitter), and make fun of his host every chance he had. Ryou wondered if this new light-heartedness was because the Thief King had closure to thousands of years of hatred.

 _How much of the battle did you see._

This time Ryou was walking home from school. He didn't know any way to answer the spirit besides verbally. Their minds were separate, and the spirit had control of any communication between them.

"Not much." Ryou was there, physically of course. He had no recollection of any of the events, just some bruises from the spirit aggressively piloting his body.

There was a long silence.

 _But you know what happened._

The spirit only spoke in statements.

"Yes."

This silence lasted all of the way home. He collapsed on the couch as soon as he walked in the door. Getting into his old routine was taking a toll on his body, and he planned his evening with his head lulled against the couch.

 _Who was right._

"Sorry?"

 _Was I right, or was the Pharaoh._

Ryou could imagine him spitting that with contempt. He dwelled on the question for a moment.

The spirit was patient.

3000 years will do that to you.

"I believe that the Pharaoh's father is the one at fault. And I believe that Atemu is not responsible for his actions."

Ryou thought for another second.

"But I think you were morally just in what you did."

Ryou, slumped against the couch, felt a presence in front of him. He glanced up, and then shrieked in surprise at the man in front of him.

The obvious red coat.

The mysterious scar.

The white hair with the tan skin.

The infamous Thief King Akefia stood in front of him, tall and built.

Ryou was smitten.

(Though he didn't know it yet.)

Akefia held the steaming tea under his nose and inhaled. Apparently, living in the Brit's body turned him into some kind of fucking faggot. He voiced these concerns often and loudly as they discussed the last years of their relationship. He also made apparent his opinions of the Pharaoh and his cronies.

The Thief King made it clear that even though he was back in the flesh, so were Marik's childhood dick-sucking imaginary friend that was only created because he was a pussy ass bitch, and the Pharaoh, whose gaping asshole was caused by constantly using the Millenium Puzzle as a pointy butt plug.

The more vulgarities that left his mouth, the more Ryou fell for him.

(Though he didn't know it yet).

Akefia was his polar opposite.

Ryou was quiet, shy, reserved.

Weak.

Akefia was bold.

Akefia was loud.

Akefia was strong.

The next week was the hardest in Ryou's life.

It wasn't the Thief King's lack of character or manners that bothered him.

Or the constant vulgarities.

It was the fact that they were always together.

Always.

Akefia couldn't be more than a room away from Ryou. Akefia did not want to be alone.

3000 year will do that to you.

Ryou needed _relief_.

He was in a constant state of arousal, and the Thief wasn't making it easy. He had no issues of going commando, and he had no issues of _taking care_ of himself. In typically Thief King style, he was stealthy while still being bold and obvious enough to intentionally be caught. Ryou couldn't take it anymore, though he didn't know why. Seeing the Thief made him want to…

He cracked.

"I-I'm going to go take a shower now."

Akefia didn't respond, but he heard it.

He heard everything Ryou said.

Even in his physical form, the Thief was still in his head.

His poured conditioner into his hand and began stroking his hard cock.

He exhaled slowly.

It had been days now, and this was much needed relief. It felt great, better than ever before. His thoughts wandered, first to a girl at school, and then another one he had seen on TV. He stroked faster, feeling a climax approaching quickly.

His thoughts started changing course, to the Thief. His posture when he bored or annoyed, leaning against the counter in a way that perfectly flexed his abdominal muscles. The way he insulted Ryou in a way that was different then how he did others, teasing instead of tearing.

His face.

That scar.

Ryou imagined the face above him while Akefia rammed into him with no mercy. Akefia is a thief and thieves take things.

Ryou wanted Akefia to _take_ him.

He arched into his hand, covering his mouth to stifle any moan.

He didn't want Akefia to hear.

Post-orgasmic guilt plagued his mind.

He wondered something that had bothered him for years.

Would Akefia hate him for liking him?

For being gay?

For being a pussy faggot?

These thoughts wracked Ryou, and Akefia was starting to notice something wrong with him. When he had first appeared, Ryou's excitement overpowered any sense of worry or concern about their situation.

Now, Akefia wondered, is he getting cold feet?

The needed to talk about it.

For a fourth day in a row, Ryou snuck off to the shower.

Rinse and Repeat.

But Akefia wasn't shy.

He walked in and pulled the shower curtain open.

Ryou was lost in thought. This time, Akefia had bent him over the kitchen counter. There was resistance when he slid inside Ryou. His girth made Ryou's body shake with pleasure and pain. The Thief had just flipped him over, gripping his hips so tightly that Ryou hoped they left bruises. Ryou braced himself between the cabinets and the refrigerator as the Thief King took what was his.

(Enter the real Akefia, stage right.)

He saw more than Ryou would have liked, He heard moaning. He heard his name. He saw his host furiously stroking himself.

It didn't take long for Akefia to put it all together.

He grabbed Ryou by the throat, pulling him wet and naked into the bed room. He threw the boy onto the bed and stood back to glare.

"I always knew you were a little off, you fucking fag."

Ryou shook, but he did not cry. He had expected a response like this, and he was prepared for the consequences.

Besides,

Isn't this all part of the fantasy?

Akefia composed himself as quickly as Ryou, anger fading from his face.

There was another long silence.

"We don't have anyone but each other."

Those words came out of Akefia's mouth.

He looked at Ryou, eyes scanning his body. Both of them were calm and composed now. Despite the turn of events, these were two people who have lived arm in arm, mind in mind. They have known each other more intimately than a married couple. Akefia knew Ryou's intentions were always pure and innocent.

"You want this?" Akefia asked crudely, the answer obvious.

Ryou grinned. This was the real Akefia again.

"I've always known you've wanted my cock." Akefia growled at him.

Ryou admitted the spirit was right. He didn't have very long to think about it. The spirit pinned him swiftly and firmly, so tightly it was almost painful.

It was better than Ryou could have imagined.

Akefia knew Ryou's body like he knew his own. He had used it countless times, and he knew where its weaknesses are.

Regardless, Akefia didn't spend long on Ryou's pleasure. He flipped Ryou around onto all fours on the bed and stood up, pulling his cock out, semi-hard.

Ryou was unsure of how to proceed, so Akefia lead the way. He forced Ryou's head onto his cock and weaved his fingers into his hair. Without time to adjust, Akefia thrust into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou was Akefia's new sex toy. He didn't give Ryou time to react before pulling his cock out of his mouth and flipping him around so that his ass was at crotch-height to him standing next to the bed.

Akefia probably thought he was being pretty generous when he spat on Ryou's tight hole before sliding in.

Ryou couldn't stifle the moan-scream hybrid that came out of his mouth as Akefia started furiously ramming into his new play thing. Akefia wasn't wasting any time.

3000 years will do that to you.

He moved Ryou again so that his host was below him, pale legs over his bronze shoulders. Akefia had one hand gripping Ryou's hip and another on his lower belly. He was using Ryou like a fleshlight, moving him up and down his cock as he stay still, in complete control.

Ryou gripped the covers of the bed and tensed his entire body. His back arched into Akefia's chest as he came all over he own stomach.

Akefia did not stop.

This wasn't about Ryou's pleasure.

And Ryou _loved it_.

He pushed Ryou's legs all of the way back onto the bed, thrusting hard.

His back arched, and he came inside of Ryou.

Ryou wanted to lie like that forever.

(He knew it now.)

It was okay though. They always have more time.

Rinse and Repeat.

Rinse and Repeat.


End file.
